Get Out
by Lucy Heartfire
Summary: It's been four months since Lucy and Natsu stared going out and things were going great but it got better when lisanna came home now Fairy tail seems more like a family. Lucy and Lisanna became great friends but Natsu and Lisanna are hiding somthing for her! Will Lucy find out? or Will they get away with it?


Another one of those NaLu but this time Lucy isn't the one crying or trying to get Natsu's attention it is Natsu who's crying and trying to win her back.

Oneshot 

It's been four months since Lucy and Natsu started dating and it has been going great and everything became better when Lisanna came back one month after they started dating. Lucy feels like the guild is whole again. Her and Lisanna became fast friends and talk about everything even the past but sometime Natsu takes Lisanna away in the middle of a conversation but Lucy don't mind.

At the guild Lucy's (pov)

Lisanna and I were having a conversation about how looking was a big pervert

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen his face when edo-me said she hates playboys" We both started laughing but Natsu came over and sat with Lisanna

'_He could at least sat beside me' _I thought to myself

"Hey Lis." "Hi Natsu" Lisanna and Natsu smiled at each other than Natsu looked at me and he's smile disappeared "Hi Lucy" "Hey" I said with a smile but her ignored me and started talking to Lisanna. I got up and walked to the bar. I looked back and noticed Natsu whispered something in Lisanna's ear that made her blush.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" I looked up and saw Mira with a strawberry smoothie. She put the smoothie in front of me and leaned against the bar "Mira, Do you think Natsu still loves me?" Mira looked at Natsu and back at me "I don't know how to answer that sweetie but you're like a little sister to me and I don't want to see your get hurt" Mira smiled and told me to drink the smoothie and left.

I heard Natsu and Lisanna laughing but ignored it then they were whispering something I could barely hear but I made out the words "So Lis, are we still on for tonight?" Natsu had leaned toward Lisanna "Natsu I told you yes we are still going on that date but how are you going to get away from Lucy" "I will tell her what I always tell her that happy wants to go fishing and I won't be going to her house" Lisanna smiled and hugged Natsu "I love you" she said but I hoped and prayed that the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. The next thing he said killed me "I love you too" then they got up and left " Mira" she looked at me and hugged me noticing the tears were coming out "Shh" "I-It hurts Mira, it hurts" Mira just stroked my hair. After my incident I went home wrote to my mom and looked up a song to learn for Natsu then found it and practiced until Natsu came "Hey Luce" I looked up "Hey" "Listen Happy what's to go fishing so I won't come over tonight" '_of course you won't_' "oh that's ok I'm busy right now so go have fun" "thanks Luce your Awesome" Natsu turned and was about to jump down "Wait!" he stopped and turned "Yeah?" "Go to the guild tomorrow I got a surprise for you" "ok" "Natsu, I love you" he stopped "Uhh, I'll be at the guild tomorrow see ya Lis-happy is waiting." He jumped out the window '_now its official, we are over forever Natsu that was your last chance' _she smiled and went to sleep

The next morning at the guild Natsu's pov

"Natsu, why are we going to the guild?" Lisanna had asked me while holding my hand in hers

"Lucy told me she had a surprise for me" I started wondering what it could be

"Natsu you don't think she found out about us right?"

I looked down and started thinking '_was dating Lucy and Lisanna at the same time a bad idea? I mean I love Lisanna but then again Luce is wonderful and I love her to I guess I should tell Lisanna I chose Lucy cause me and Lucy are soul mates I can feel it so Lucy here I come. I'll tell her after the surprise"_

When we got to the guild it was quiet inside. We had let go of each other's hands and went in but saw nothing and no one then I felt a hand push me into a seat along with Lisanna. Then the lights turned off then back on and everyone was in their seats like nothing happened I was about to ask but the light on the stage turned on and standing there was Lucy wearing a red strapless dress that stopped right above her mid thighs with a brown belt around the waist and red high heels well I guess the surprise was a song. I started smiling well might as well enjoy myself.

Lucy's pov

"This song is dedicated to Natsu"

I looked at Natsu and smiled

I opened my mouth and let the words come out:

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't you come sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when this late at night  
I hold on to a pillow tight  
I think about how you promised me forever  
I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
Now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who)  
And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

(Natsu starred at her with confusion in his eyes along with fear)

Tell me why you looking so confused  
When I'm the one that didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold?  
You go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must've fall and bumped your head  
'Cause you left your number on her phone  
So now that after all that you've said and done  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
To think the one that you could be the one  
Well it didn't work out that way

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know about her (move)  
And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (all the lies)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice you've got to leave  
Because my heart is breaking with  
Every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had  
On something that just would not last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these eyes (oh, oh)

Get out  
Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (you and me)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know about her (move)  
And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (how did I)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know about her (move)  
And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get out (leave) (you and me)  
It's too late (too late) (now)  
About her (now) (why)  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you were just a waste of time (oh)

(After Lucy ended the song she whispered something that only Natsu and the dragon slayers could hear then she went home without talking to anyone.

Everyone turned to look Natsu and noticed that he was crying

"Sorry Luce" he stood up and ran out with the words she said echoing in his head

'I hope you made the right choice live your life happy with her goodbye Natsu'

When he got to her house the window was open and he could hear crying. He jumped and went in

"L-Lucy" The sobbing stopped

"W-What do you want?" she said emotionless

"What did that song mean?" he said scared to know the answer

"Haha, did you not get it you idiot? That was me setting you free. You know breaking up with you know you can be with Lisanna or should I say happy" she said making quotations marks with her fingers. Natsu felt a pang of guilt in his heart

"P-Please L-Luce I-"

"NO, DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN"

"Okay, please Lucy I want to be with you not Lisanna. Please just give me one more chance and forgive me"

Natsu looked at Lucy with tears in his eyes "Please" he whispered

"I forgive you Natsu"

Natsu smiled "so does that mean we can be together again?"

"No Natsu, I can forgive you but I will not give you another chance, you lost my trust the day you said I love you to Lisanna"

Natsu felt his world come crashing down "No no no, please Lucy don't do this please." He got was begging

"Get out Natsu" she said pushing him out the door

"No Luce please, I'm sorry" Natsu tried to stopped her but he was to shocked to use all of his strength

Once out of the door Lucy gave Natsu one last kiss on the cheek

"Goodbye Natsu" she closed the door and went to bed

Natsu ran into the deepest part of the forest and let fell to his knees

"LLLLUUUUCCCCCYYYYY" He gave a loud dragon roar

The end?

Well is you want me to write a sequel plz tell me and give me info on how you want it thx for reading see ya!


End file.
